


stay by your side.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n gifts noya something that will help him with his fidgeting and will also strengthen their relationship with each other.instagram request.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 29





	stay by your side.

ever since i met noya two years ago, he always seems to be fidgeting with anything he can get his hands on. whether it would be paperclips, little fidget cubes, or fidget spinners, something would always be in his hands. lately, it seems like his adhd has gotten a little worse than usual and an idea came to mind as i was browsing my social media feed one day. i was grateful that my package came today, and i couldn't wait to give it to him while i waited for his volleyball practice to end. the sounds of sneakers and volleyballs hitting the wooden floors echoed out the gym doors as i peeked in. 

hinata was the first to notice my appearance as he quickly turned his head as if he knew i was coming right there and then. my eyes widened in shock and i tried to inch away from the door as slow as possible. maybe he didn’t actually see me… i thought to myself. “NOYA-SANN!! YOUR-” 

the next thing i knew noya was sliding across the entrance, stopping right in front of me. “Y/N!!” he shouted as he threw himself into my unexpecting arms. 

i screamed out in surprise, holding onto him, as i tried to steady my footing. “Y-YUU!!” 

his laughter rang in my ear as he helped straighten me out. he turned around and called back, saying, “i’m going to head back early, if that’s okay!” he took hold of my hand and dragged me away before anyone could respond. 

“h-hey!! is it okay for you to do that?” i tried to protest as i reluctantly followed him. i couldn’t help, but blush when i finally realized that he was holding my hand. we only started dating a few months ago, but little things like this still get my heart skipping a beat. 

“it’ll be alright! besides, we haven’t spent a lotta time together lately. i missed you!” he responded before stealing a quick peck on the lips. “wait here, let me go change and we can head home.” 

all i could manage was a stiff nod as i lifted my hand to touch the lingering warmth he left on my lips. he grinned at my reaction and bounded up the stairs to change his clothes. i tilted my head down slightly, making my hair cover my face as my blush grew deeper. that was so sudden!! i thought to myself as my inner self started freaking out. i bit my lip in order to stop myself from squealing out loud while i gently patted my cheeks. 

“what’re you doing, weirdo?” his playful voice spoke out from behind me. 

i jumped a little and turned around, blushing more instead of less. “yu- nishinoya.” 

he laughed and took hold of my hand again, leading me out of the school grounds. “you can call me by my first name, y’know?” 

“okay, yuuuu,” i said, dragging out his name for the hell of it. i skipped a step and wrapped my arm around his. 

“what th-” he coughed, covering his face mid sentence. 

i tilted my head upwards to get a better look at his face. “are you okay…?” 

he turned his face away, but i could see the tips of his ears turning red. “d-don’t say my name like that all of a sudden.” 

i couldn’t help, but laugh as i hugged his arm to my chest. “you’re the one who said i could say your first name, dork.” we continued a playfully banter as we made our way home. we were almost at my house when i suddenly remembered my gift for him. he was unconsciously playing with my fingers as he talked about what tanaka was trying to do to kiyoko during practice. “hey yuu?” 

“hmm?” he looked at me, confused on why i was interrupting him. 

i felt nervous as i reached into my pocket. “i- uh… i got you something.”

he grinned at me, lifting his free hand to poke my forehead. “what’re you so nervous about? i’m sure i’m going to like it! give it ‘ere!” he held out his hand, waiting for me to put my gift on it. 

i pouted, slightly irritated that he poked my forehead, but still set the little box on the palm of his hand. “here.” 

“ooo what’s this?” he teased, letting go of my hand to open the little box. his whole attitude changed as he looked at the contents of the box. “w-what’s this…?” he looked up at me with an unreadable expression as he cradled the box in his hands. 

i gave him a soft smile as i leaned over to take one of the rings out of the box. “they’re little fidget rings. i know that you can’t wear it while you’re playing volleyball… but you can wear it every other time!” i said as i showed him how his worked. 

“y/n…” 

my cheeks felt hot as i gently took the box out of his hands and replaced it with the ring. “it’s also a promise ring…” 

“what?” 

“i- uh… i want to promise you that even though we’ve been together for a few months now, no matter what i will always stay by your side,” i said, shyly. 

a similar blush crept up noya’s face as he pulled me closer to him, stealing a kiss. this time it was longer than the one before. once he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine as he muttered, “you’re making me look uncool now.” 

laughing, i held onto him while i told him, “you’ll always be cool to me, yuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> song: be your everything by boys like girls  
> originally posted: november 20, 2020


End file.
